El miedo, la frontera que tenemos que cruzar
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Mi supuesto final de temporada. Ambientado entre el penúltimo y el último capítulo de la S6. "-Te diré una cosa amigo mío, por amor se hace lo imposible. Además, si tan seguro estás que se vaya a ir, ¿qué pierdes por intentarlo?. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, le oigo decir:-El miedo es la frontera que hay que cruzar. " Darle una oportunidad y si os gusta, review:)


Mi supuesto final de temporada. Después de ver el penúltimo capítulo, y la promo de la Season Finale, mi cerebro no pudo parar de inventar escenas y momentos que pudieran ocurrir, y esto es el resultado. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, si es de vuestro agrado, no os cortéis en dejar un Review:)

* * *

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Levanto la vista inconscientemente al oírlo. Pike la estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Desde que Lisbon había empezado una relación con él, había notado mi corazón estrecharse en cada momento que les veía juntos. Pero aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Noto mis ojos aguarse pero me niego a llorar, no delante de ellos.

Vuelvo a clavar mi vista en el libro que supuestamente estoy leyendo, con el fin de disimular un poco que estoy oyendo su conversación. Sonrió al comprobar que la reacción de Lisbon era la que me esperaba. No la que me hubiera gustado, pero si la que suponía que diría.

-Es una decisión importante. Muy grande, necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

Sonrío de nuevo, eso no es un sí. Puede llegar a serlo, pero por ahora, no lo era. Pero enseguida cambio mi gesto. Había decidido marcharse a Washington, y no me incluía en ese viaje. A mí no, pero a Pike sí.

Hago un ligero ruidito con la nariz intentando aguantar el llanto, que cada vez se me hace más difícil. Dejo mis párpados caer, pero sin llegar a cerrar los ojos del todo y comienzo a pensar en todos y cada uno de los momentos que había compartido con ella; como sentía que cada vez estábamos más cerca; como poco a poco se hizo un hueco en mi corazón; como poco a poco Pike me la robaba, con acciones que debía hacer yo y no él.

Oigo sus pasos.

Se dirige hacia mí.

Mi corazón se acelera.

Sé que me va a decir que ha aceptado el trabajo, que se marchará con Pike, e incluso que se casará con él. Y no quiero oírlo.

Contesto casi sin pensar a las preguntas que me hace, y cuando veo que se marcha, vuelvo a levantar la vista, cosa que no hice durante nuestra ligera conversación. La veo alejarse de nuevo, en dirección al ascensor para regresar al coche donde Pike la estará esperando, para pasar otra noche más juntos.

Otra noche, en la que debería ser yo su acompañante, y no Marcus.

-¡Buenas noches! –Levanto un poco el tono de voz para que pueda oírme, y sé que está sonriendo aunque no vea su hermosa cara.

Vuelvo a enfrascarme en la lectura, o más bien vuelvo a mirar las palabras que hay escritas, porque permanezco más de diez minutos mirando la misma hoja. Mis pensamientos están en otro lado, otro lado donde me intento convencer a mí mismo que Pike es un buen hombre, y que Lisbon se merece alguien que la cuide, que la proteja y con él que pueda tener una vida por delante. Marcus era el idóneo, en cambio yo estaba trabajando con el FBI para evitar que me arrestaran por asesinato.

Pero, desde luego, nadie la amaría tanto como yo lo hago.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?

La voz de Abbott me sorprende y me hace dar un leve respingo, que enseguida disimulo levantándome del sillón.

-¿Hacer nada respecto a qué? –pregunto, haciéndome el tonto. Sé de sobra a qué se refiere.

-Recuerdo cuando llegué a la isla esa donde vivías, donde huiste para evitar que te detuviera por asesinato y cuando te ofrecí el trabajo, lo rechazaste. Luego lo pensaste mejor y aceptaste, con la condición de que Lisbon entrara también en el equipo. No regresaste aquí por dinero, ni para poder volver a tu país siendo libre; regresaste por ella. Y ahora, ¿vas a dejar que se vaya con otro?

Sonrío sarcásticamente ante las palabas de mi jefe, aunque he de admitir que ha dado en el clavo. Me mantengo unos segundos sin hablar, pensando mis palabras. Aquello me había tomado por sorpresa.

Al final, decido sincerarme porque ella había aceptado el trabajo y por mucho que dijera yo, nada iba a cambiar.

-Yo no la convengo. Además, ella es feliz con Pike; se merece ser feliz.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, estuvisteis trabajando juntos casi quince años ¿no? –Asiento con la cabeza –quince años durante los cuales ella te estuvo apoyando, protegiendo, incluso arriesgando su carrera por ti. Nada de eso ha cambiado, precisamente hace apenas unos minutos me ha mentido, arriesgando su carrera para protegerte. Si no haces algo así por amor, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Por mucho que haga yo ahora, ya es demasiado tarde. Tiene decidido irse.

-Te diré una cosa amigo mío, por amor se hace lo imposible. Además, si tan seguro estás que se vaya a ir, ¿qué pierdes por intentarlo?

Veo cómo, con sus grandes zancadas, se marcha de mi lado en dirección a su despacho, de donde había salido. Lo hace lentamente, y justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, le oigo decir:

-El miedo es la frontera que hay que cruzar.

Agarro mi libro de nuevo, sentándome sobre el acolchado sofá y me dispongo a retomar la lectura. Y en cierto modo lo hago porque sé que estoy leyendo, pero no me entero de nada. Las únicas palabras que pasaban por mi cabeza eran Teresa Lisbon.

Tras varios minutos así, pensando en ella y dando vueltas a las palabras de Abbott, decido tomar cartas y en el asunto, porque él tenía razón; no pierdo nada por intentarlo.

Guardo el libro en el cajón de la mesa de Lisbon y me marcho de allí, saludando con la mano a Denis, mostrándole de esta manera mi agradecimiento y, con tranquilidad me dirijo a mi actual casa, una camioneta, para preparar todo.

xxx

Miro el reloj con impaciencia. Ya casi es la hora y si esto sigue así, no llegará a tiempo; si es que tiene planeado venir claro, porque hoy no se presentó en el trabajo.

Agarró el mango de la maleta para desahogarme, apretándola con fuerza. Mi mano comienza a ponerse blanca y aprieto mi mandíbula.

Sonrío al ver cómo Abbott, Fischer, Waylie y Cho han venido a despedirnos, sin embargo, hay algo en la mirada de mi, ahora, exjefe que no me gusta. Todos vienes sonrientes e incluso me atrevo a decir que Cho está a punto de llorar.

Me acerco a él y le abrazo, mientras el resto hace lo mismo con Pike.

Pike.

Intento convencerme de que es un buen hombre, de que me merezco ser feliz; de qué él me hace feliz. Y en parte lo hace, pero no como me gustaría. Él no es Jane.

Abrazo a Kim mientras sonrío de nuevo. Oigo la voz por el megáfono avisando que el avión que vamos a coger está a punto de partir y que los pasajeros deben acercarse a la zona de embarque.

Suspiro, haciéndome a la idea de que ya no va a venir, que ni siquiera se ha molestado en acercarse y despedirme. Es cierto que estos últimos días, su comportamiento había sido extraño y más aún cuando nombraba a Marcus o el tema de Washington, y que más de una vez me había mandado indirectas para que no me fuera.

Recuerdo el día que se presentó en mi casa con una bolsa de "Il tavolo bianco". Sé que quería hablar. Hablar sobre algo que probablemente me hubiera hecho replantearme todo; el viaje a Washington e incluso mi relación con Marcus porque, a quien quiero engañar, llevo enamorada de Jane desde hace mucho tiempo, y estoy segura que no podré olvidarle tan fácilmente.

Pero necesito palabras de verdad, y no indirectas. Necesito palabras para saber que es cierto, y que todo lo que supongo se hace realidad. Pero de nada sirve lamentarme ya. La decisión estaba tomada. Me iría a DC con Marcus, e incluso me plantearía la proposición si todo iba bien allí.

Comenzamos a andar juntos hacia donde indicaba el cartel que se situaba la zona de embarque. Algo me hace reaccionar justo antes de cruzar el umbral que ya no me permitirá volver atrás y suelto tanto la mano de mi novio como la maleta, para echar a correr atrás.

Cho me mira y sonríe. Abre los brazos esperándome y cuando llego, nos abrazamos. Me sorprendo de mí misma al hacer eso. Nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de confianza con Kimbal, pero quince años trabajando juntos es algo que no se puede olvidar.

"Suerte" me susurra al oído y deposita un suave beso en mi mejilla. Hago lo mismo, y me separo de él, para volver hacia Pike, quien me espera con una sonrisa en la cara. Una vez allí, vuelvo a girarme y les saludo con la mano, como última despedida.

Aun así, tenía la impresión que les volvería a ver muy pronto.

Tras varios minutos esperando, consigo sentarme en el asiento. Recuesto la cabeza hacia atrás y miro a un lado.

-DC será genial –Pike toma mi mano y la besa. Asiento con la cabeza, mientras intento reprimir el llanto.

Me acaricia la mejilla y siento que no es él, sino Jane quien lo está haciendo. Siento que es él quien me besa, con quien comparto mi felicidad, pero una voz me hace volver a la realidad.

-Les informamos que debido a varios problemas técnicos, el avión saldrá con retraso. Disculpen las molestias.

Miro al techo sin saber muy bien por qué. Localicé rápidamente los altavoces por los que salieron el sonido, pero obviamente la persona no estaba allí, sino en la cabina. Marcus ha suspirado frustrado y ha colocado el codo en la ventana, apoyando su cabeza en él. Le miro; miro al hombre que va a pertenecer a mi vida durante los próximos meses.

De repente, unas ligeras notas de piano comienzan a sonar, acompañadas pocos segundos más tarde de unos hermosos acordes de guitarra, y la voz de un hombre cantando. La voz de un hombre, que me resulta muy familiar.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go.

Todos nos acercamos con rapidez a las ventanas de los aviones con el fin de encontrar de donde venía la música. Marcus y yo nos levantamos y nos aproximamos al otro extremo y entonces, me quedo en shock.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Patrick Jane, está cantando frente al avión, con una orquesta a su espalda.

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch, oh it dies.

Siento la mirada de Pike en mi nuca, pero no le doy importancia. Sigo impresionada por lo que estoy viendo.

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go.

No puedo despegar la vista de él. Y veo como, concentrado en la letra, intenta buscarme por las ventanas.

-¿Qué demonios? –Oigo decir a mi novio y, sin pensármelo dos veces, me dirijo a la salida del avión.

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep.

Cruzo la puerta y me le quedo mirando. Me encuentra rápidamente y se centra en mí. Ha dejado de mirar a los lados, simplemente intenta penetrar en mis ojos, incluso en mis pensamientos.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Oh oh oh no

And you let her go

Oh oh oh no

Well you let her go.

Comienzo a bajar las escaleras despacio, sin dejar de escuchar la música que poco a poco va entrando en mis oídos. Cuando piso tierra, Patrick toma el micrófono, y se acerca a mí, a paso lento, sin dejar de cantar.

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go.

Llega hasta donde estoy y se coloca enfrente. Agarra mis manos con una de las suyas, mientras la otra sostiene fuertemente el micrófono justo debajo de su boca. Y sigue cantando, a la vez que yo escucho la melodía atenta, entendiendo absolutamente todo lo que dice.

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go.

La melodía poco a poco se detiene, hasta que canta la última estrofa él solo, sin música de fondo. Me sorprendo de la increíble voz que tiene, y de lo bien que canta. Nunca antes había hecho una cosa parecida.

Me mira a los ojos y sonríe. Veo cómo se coloca el micrófono en el bolsillo del pantalón del traje y me agarra con firmeza la cara con sus manos. Sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, espera unos segundos a mi reacción y al ver que no haga nada para impedírselo, cierra los ojos despacio y me besa.

En el momento en el que me tomó la cara, supe cuáles eran sus intenciones. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo estaba dividido en dos. Mi cerebro me decía que me echara hacia atrás y que volviera al avión, con la persona que me esperaba allí, y con la que había decidido mudarme; mi corazón, me obligaba a quedarme y a sentir los labios de Jane sobre los míos, me obligaba a ser feliz.

Cuando nos separamos, junta su frente con la mía y nuestros alientos se mezclan. Pasa una de sus manos detrás de mi espalda, mientras la otra permanece detrás, en mi nuca, para impedirme echarme hacia atrás. Noto su corazón desbocado latir; lo siento sin necesidad de rozar su pecho, porque el mío está igual.

-Te amo Teresa y, me parte el corazón que te vayas, y más con otro hombre –comienza a decir, aun con nuestros rostros juntos –no podía dejar irte así sin más, sin decirte lo que siento por ti. Espero que seas feliz con Pike, es un buen hombre.

Me suelta del agarre y se separa de mí, pero mantiene la mirada. Sonríe de esa forma que me derrite y él lo sabe. Yo le sonrío igual y doy media vuelta en dirección al avión.

xxx

Suspiro al verla marchar. No estaba seguro de cuál sería su decisión, sin embargo me alegro igualmente. Sé que él la hará feliz.

Doy las gracias a los que me han ayudado a planear todo, y oigo como me dicen palabras de consuelo. Yo me limito a levantar los hombros para intentar quitar hierro al asunto. Me giro, miró el avión por última vez, y cojo el soporte del micrófono, dispuesto a irme.

A pesar de cómo había terminado, me sentía feliz puesto que, de una vez por todos, la había declarado lo que siento y sé que, de alguna forma, un hueco en su corazón me pertenecerá para siempre. Entro a la terminal y busco a Abbott, Fischer, Waylie y Cho. Sé que han visto todo y noto sus miradas de pena. Me acerco a ellos esperando alguna palabra de consuelo, pero veo una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¡Patrick! –me llama alguien a mi espalda. Reconozco su voz al instante y cuando me giro, esperando que mi subconsciente no me haya jugado una mala pasada, recibo un fuerte abrazo que me hace volver a sonreír.

La estrecho entre mis brazos, sintiéndome victorioso. Abbott tenía razón; por amor se hace lo imposible.

Siento unos labios sobre los míos, y enseguida correspondo al beso gustosamente. Mis manos se posan en sus caderas, mientras que las suyas se centran en mis rizos. Dejo escapar un ligero gemido al contacto de sus manos sobre mi piel y sé que lo ha notado, puesto que sonríe en el beso.

-Gracias –es lo único que sale de mi boca. Todavía tengo la respiración agitada, y puedo notar a mi espalda las amplias sonrisas de nuestros compañeros. Veo como las mejillas de Lisbon se ponen de color y una pequeña carcajada sale de mi garganta. Recibo un manotazo como contestación, y hace entrelazar nuestras manos.

-La próxima vez, no esperes tanto ¿Vale? –me dice y vuelvo a sonreír.

Por primera vez en muchos años, volví a ser feliz. Y sé que a partir de ahora, no dejaré de serlo.


End file.
